Conventionally, users of charged-particle microscopes or various devices which applied charged-particle microscope were limited to so-called specialists such as researchers in research institutions, production controllers in manufacturing industries, or analysts. However, due to the recent technological progress, it has become possible to realize charged-particle microscopes which are very in-expensive for the performance, and correspondingly, charged-particle microscopes are being introduced to locations such as education fields of elementary, junior-high schools and the like, or auto-repair factories, which were not assumable at all in the past. The users of the charged-particle microscopes in such locations are not technical specialists, therefore, for the aforementioned in-expensive charged-particle microscopes, the easy operability is rather required more than the performance.
On the other hand, for example, as described in Patent Literature 1, recently, GUI introductions have been progressed even to the charged-particle microscope, and it is possible to perform most of the operations through GUI screens displayed on monitors. Consequently, it is possible to mention that current charged-particle microscopes are considerably improved, compared to the one-decade-previous charged-particle microscopes, in the operability.